


The Birthday Girl's Pleasures

by ourdreamsrealized



Series: Birthday Prompt AUs - 2016 [9]
Category: Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Birthday, Birthday Sex, F/M, First Time, Horniness, Nudity, Romance, Sex, Smut, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2020-01-05 11:59:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18365567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ourdreamsrealized/pseuds/ourdreamsrealized
Summary: Steve Rogers has been putting off your first time with him. It’s your birthday, and you’re a bit horny…





	The Birthday Girl's Pleasures

**Author's Note:**

> 9/15. I love writing and reading about the reader seducing Steve. He seems like he would be fun to tease. 
> 
> Posting stuff from my Tumblr. Enjoy!

“Steve?”

“I’m in here, Y/N!” your boyfriend of thirteen months called back, but you had already spotted him. 

He was too busy cleaning up after the birthday party he had thrown you to spare you a glance, but you didn’t mind. You loved the way his white dress shirt hugged his muscles, tightening and slacking with each of his movements as he began to pick up used wine glasses and dishware. Also, having his back to you would make this all the more easier. 

Seducing him, that is.

Thirteen months and Steve had yet to make you completely his. Sure, the two of you had explored each other’s bodies, but things never escalated beyond taking each other’s shirts off. 

You were growing tired…and a wee bit too horny to wait any longer, and it was your birthday, after all. The best gift would be your boyfriend fucking you senseless.

So you sauntered up to him, wearing nothing but the robe he had gotten you as a birthday present that you hadn’t bothered to tie closed, and with a gentle tap on his shoulder, you commanded all his attention.

“Yeah, Babe—”

He cut himself off, his jaw slackening when his eyes took in the column of bare skin the silk fabric failed to conceal. You felt his penetrating gaze start at the apex of your thighs, caress up your stomach, through the valley of your chest to ascend your neck until he was staring right into your heart and soul. 

You knew you had him, then, so you placed your hands on your bare hips, causing the robe to open even more, the peaks of your breasts still managing to stay out of his line of sight, “I thought I would try on your gift. What do you think?”

Steve swallowed thickly, “I…um…”

“Do you like it?” you asked, walking over to him and pressing yourself to his stiff form. You began to unbutton his shirt, pushing the collar aside for your lips to trail open-mouth kisses on his skin. 

“Y/N, what are you…”

“Please, Steve,” your vermilion lips brushed against his skin, “you’re smarter than that. You know what I’m doing…”

You pecked his pulse, “You know what I  _want_.”

Your boyfriend pulled away from you, causing you to frown in confusion until he placed the pile of dishes down and lifted you over his shoulder.

You giggled as he made his way towards the back of the apartment, “Steve…”

He entered the master bedroom and placed you on your bed, straightening for a moment to unbutton the rest of his shirt before crawling over you, a devilish smirk on his tempting lips.  

“I can’t deny the Birthday Girl her pleasures, now can I?”


End file.
